


Sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi had barely gotten two knocks on the door when it swung open. "Oh, Tsuu--" and that's all he could muster, before Tsukki rather harshly grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside and out of the cold hallway. Truthfully, he was thankful to be out of the cold, but he would have liked a more peaceful entrance to the all-too-familiar apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote the TsukkiYama fic I've been itching to write! I think it turned out pretty well! Tell me what you think in the comments!

Yamaguchi had barely gotten two knocks on the door when it swung open. "Oh, Tsuu--" and that's all he could muster, before Tsukki rather harshly grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside and out of the cold hallway. Truthfully, he was thankful to be out of the cold, but he would have liked a more peaceful entrance to the all-too-familiar apartment.

More often than not, Tsukki and Yamaguchi spent the night together. They lived in the same apartment building, and both paid separate rent for two separate apartments, but neither had put any thought into the fact that they spent every other night at each other's apartments and shouldn't waste money paying for two separate apartments. So here Yamaguchi found himself again, with no overnight bag since half his clothes had made themselves at home at Tsukki's apartment.

Yamaguchi found himself lying on the couch with his head in Tsukki's lap. He poked the tall blond's nose and giggled to himself; the way Tsukki's nose scrunched up made him laugh for some reason unknown to both of them. Tsukki let him continue to poke at his nose because the boy's laugh made him laugh as well. After a half hour, however, his nose was starting to feel as though it would be scrunched up forever. He gently pushed Yamaguchi's head out of his lap. "Do you want a drink?" he asked as he rose to his feet.

"A glass of wine?" Yamaguchi suggested. "We can play a board game, or something."

"Wine and board games, hm?" Tsukki questioned.

"It's aesthetically pleasing," the freckled boy replied with a shrug.

Tsukki didn't question him as he popped open a glass of wine he'd been saving for a special night; not that the evening was special, but he was getting anxious to actually use the wine. He walked back to the small living area with two glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other. Yamaguchi was setting up a chess board on the ground. Tsukki had to resist the urge to 'boo' his decision.

"Chess again?" Tsukki settled for asking instead of whining. He sat down cross-legged on the floor and handed Yamaguchi the glass of wine. The boy took it and sipped it before setting it down.

"Chess is fun," Yamaguchi argued. "Is this special wine? It tastes expensive."

"I disagree, and it was supposed to be for a special occasion," Tsukki replied with a sigh. "I'm not all that good at keeping my hands off of things."

Yamaguchi giggled and began setting up the chess pieces. "I can tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukki countered, swishing his wine around the glass before taking a big gulp.

"Never mind," Yamaguchi sighed. "If you don't know, then never mind."

The game of chess went on in silence, with the occasional mumble of a swear word at a tricky move, and the grumble of annoyance when a glass of wine was emptied. Yamaguchi won, per the usual, and Tsukki proceeded to claim that it was because his head was spinning from the alcohol.

Usually a late night movie would follow the annual chess game, during which they would finish off the last of the bottle of wine and yet never finish the movie because they would always become too captivated in themselves. This time, however, they skipped over the movie. The wine was gone and they wouldn't spend forty-five minutes watching a sappy love story when they knew the result all too well.

Foggy heads and anxious bodies combined as Tsukki pinned Yamaguchi to the couch, both panting in anticipation. Yamaguchi peeled off Tsukki's shirt and tossed it aside to god knows where, Tsukki kissed and sucked on Yamaguchi's neck. Yamaguchi's shirt was long lost to the floor as well as both mens' jeans.

It was then that Yamaguchi leaned close to Tsukki's ear. "Let's go to the bedroom," he whispered. "The couch isn't big enough."

Tsukki let out a soft sigh; they had been on a roll. "Alright," he murmured, scooping the boy into his arms. Said boy wrapped his legs around Tsukki's waist and his arms around his neck. He rested his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Maybe we should try a different position tonight," he whispered, nibbling the shell of his ear softly.

"Like what?" Tsukki asked as he carried Yamaguchi down the hall, a little slowly as to not stumble and drop him. After all, Yamaguchi wasn't the lightest thing in the world and he had had at least four glasses of wine.

"Like...hm..." Yamaguchi mumbled his thoughts. "I've always wanted to try it against the wall," he mumbled finally.

"That sounds a bit exciting," Tsukki replied, nudging the bedroom door open with his foot. He stepped inside and neglected to turn on the light; his dinosaur night light provided enough light for him to see, anyways. He set Yamaguchi down on the bed. "Which wall?"

"I don't care," Yamaguchi replied, and there was something different with his voice. It was deeper, huskier than before. The deep voice went straight to Tsukki's groin and in an instant he was looming over Yamaguchi with quite an impressive tent in his boxers.

Tsukki tugged at Yamaguchi's boxers, and Yamaguchi watched with a sort of look on his face that made it obvious that he'd had more than enough wine. The boxers were down by his ankles by the time Yamaguchi actually registered to what was happening and assisted Tsukki in getting them off. He kicked them away and leaned forward, looping his fingers in the waistband of Tsukki's boxers and proceeding to pull them off in one sweep.

Tsukki chuckled softly, though even through his voice there was a certain thickness that Yamaguchi heard. "Against the wall. Of all things, you wanted to try it against the wall?" he asked as the freckled boy rose to his feet.

"Shut up, don't act like you didn't want to as well," Yamaguchi mumbled, a tinge of pink embarrassment on his cheeks. Tsukki laughed, a little darkly, and walked over to the wall.

"How should we do this, Yama~?" he asked in a sort of lilted voice. Yamaguchi placed himself between Tsukki and the wall.

"It's just like regular sex, but standing up," Yamaguchi explained, staring at Tsukki's body. "Have you been working out today?" he asked as his eyes locked on the muscles on Tsukki's abdomen. He reached out and traced the ridges of his more defined six pack.

"Your fingers tickle," Tsukki murmured, leaning down and kissing Yamaguchi's cheek. "Face the wall," he ordered quietly.

Yamaguchi turned around and placed his palms on the wall, trembling with both anticipation and intoxication. Tsukki pinned his wrists to his sides against the wall and slowly nudged his legs apart with his knee. "Where's the lube?" he asked gruffly.

"Same place as it always is," Yamaguchi replied in an almost snappy voice. "Please get it quickly."

Tsukki let go of Yamaguchi's wrists and pecked a kiss on his freckly shoulder before peeling himself away to retrieve the lube. He shuffled across the room, stubbing his toe on the side of the bed in the dark and nearly tripping over a discarded volleyball. He finally found the lube in the semi-dark room and practically ran back to Yamaguchi, once again pinning his wrists to the wall. He rubbed his knee slowly upwards, causing a quite holy sound to leave Yama's lips.

"You like that?" Tsukki whispered while popping the cap on the bottle of lube. It was almost empty again, damn, it was his turn to pay for a new bottle, too. He coated his fingers and slid one finger inside of Yamaguchi, who immediately tensed up.

"Ah, Tsukki," Yama whispered. "This is kind of kinky..."

"Well you suggested it," Tsukki whispered back, smoothly sliding another finger in. He received a soft mewl of pleasure in return. He slid his fingers in and out slowly while pressing kisses to Yamaguchi's freckled shoulder, every once in a while he would leave a trace of tongue or a hint of teeth.

"Add a third," Yama whispered after a few seconds of adjusting to the feeling of Tsukki's fingers. Tsukki obeyed and slid his third finger into him and Yama tensed up around him. He halted his fingers' moving in and out.

"Tell me when to move them," Tsukki whispered. Yamaguchi was panting and flushed and his cheeks were pink; whether it be from the alcohol or his boyfriend was unknown to both of them.

Yamaguchi rocked himself downwards onto Tsukki's fingers and Tsukki started to move them, scissoring slowly to stretch him further. Yamaguchi moaned louder than the soft moans he'd been emitting, so much so that Tsukki prayed that the apartment below him didn't hear.

Thankfully no angry people came storming to his apartment door while he stretched Yamaguchi out, but he was sure at least one person would point out the fact that they were so loud so late at night. He was surprised that nobody did.

"Tsukki," Yama whined. He rocked himself downwards onto Tsukki's fingers faster.

"Yes, Yama?"

"Get inside me," he puffed out his lip.

Tsukki laughed quietly. "That was a little demanding of you," he murmured as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube once more, slicking himself. "I have to say, this is really hot...you asking me to do this," he whispered in Yamaguchi's ear.

Yama's cheeks flushed. "You like me taking control?" he whispered back as Tsukki pressed the tip against his entrance. He moaned in anticipation and panted softly.

"I love you taking control," Tsukki murmured back, sliding into him. Yamaguchi moaned rather loudly and pressed closer to the wall. Tsukki reached around his body and toyed with his nipples to hopefully get his mind off the pain.

Yama forced himself down the rest of the way onto Tsukki's member. His hands trembled as they pressed against the wall. Tsukki squeezed his nipples and whispered incoherent words in his ear, all the while gently nibbling on the shell.

"Move, Tsukki," Yama all but growled huskily. Tsukki started to rock into him slowly, Yamaguchi's body moving with his thrusts and pressing against the wall. Yama moaned with each thrust and kept himself pressed firmly against the wall.

Tsukki began picking up pace as Yamaguchi's moans became more lewd. He moved his hand from Yama's nipples to his member to stroke him in time with his thrusts, while his free hand took both of Yama's wrists and kept them pinned to the wall. It didn't take long for either of them to climax; then again, it usually never took long, especially when they were intoxicated.

The mess on the wall was left to be cleaned up the next day as the two stumbled into bed, toppling on top of one another in an attempt to get in bed before completely crashing. They were panting and sweating, yet Yamaguchi still insisted on snuggling himself under Tsukki's arm. While the two waited for the anticipated sleep to come to them, Yamaguchi traced his fingers on Tsukki's muscles. "How's volleyball going?" he asked softly.

"That idiot Kageyama and Hinata finally got together," Tsukki mumbled in return, his eyes already shut and sleep already overcoming him.

"What, really? It took that long?" Yamaguchi, concerned, sat up.

"I guess so," Tsukki muttered. "Go to sleep, Yama."

Yamaguchi sighed and nestled back into Tsukki's arms, and sleep overcame the two not much later.

In the morning, Tsukki woke up to a searing headache and a cold side. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses, but they weren't on his bedside table; not that he expected them to be sitting there waiting for him, due to the previous night's events. The blond sat up and received the anticipated headrush. He grasped his head and groaned softly, pleading for the sun shining through his blinds to stop shining for the rest of eternity.

Slowly yet surely Tsukki threw his feet over the side of the bed and stood up, receiving another less anticipated headrush. He stumbled for a second, almost knocking a lamp off his bedside table when he leaned on it. If it weren't for his volleyball reflexes, he would have a broken lamp.

Yamaguchi, ever so immune to wine, came skipping into the bedroom when he heard shuffling noises. "Oh, Tsukki! You're awake!" he sang happily. Tsukki sent him a glare and he just laughed and walked over to him. Tsukki used him as a cane of sorts, wrapping his arm heavily around Yama's shoulders to keep himself upright.

"I made breakfast," Yamaguchi commented quietly.

"Thanks," Tsukki replied.

The two shuffled across the floor slowly and somehow made it to the kitchen before noon. "How long have you been awake?" Tsukki asked curiously as Yama helped him to sit down on one of the stools by the counter.

Yamaguchi tapped his chin in thought. "Maybe an hour? Not long, just long enough to shower and make breakfast."

"You're not sore, are you?"

"A little, but it isn't bad."

Tsukki sighed in relief. He never could remember just how hard he went on the boy the morning after, because most of their sex happened while they were drunk or high. In fact, Tsukki couldn't even remember back to a time when they'd had sex sober. Yamaguchi stirred him from his thoughts by setting a plate in front of him with breakfast prepared on it.

"Thank you," Tsukki murmured. Yama nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed himself a plate, then took a seat next to Tsukki.

"We should move in together," Yamaguchi murmured after a few minutes.

Tsukki nearly choked on his food. "Move in together? Isn't that a big step?"

"We practically live together as it is," Yama said with a sigh. "Sorry, forget I brought it up."

"Actually, that might be a good idea."

It was Yamaguchi's turn to nearly choke. "Really, you think so?"

"Yes, I do. Why don't we? There's enough space here, and a lot of your stuff is already here."

"O-Okay!"

The rest of the morning consisted of not-so important talk, arguments about who should have to clean the bedroom (it ended up being Tsukki, because he was a sucker for Yama's puppy dog eyes), and the like. Yamaguchi waved his goodbyes to Tsukki and left the apartment after helping with the dishes.

Yamaguchi slid his key into the slot and turned, then pushed the door open. "Oh, you're already back, Tsukki?" he asked as he noticed Tsukki just stepping out of the shower, clad in only a towel around his waist.

"Practice ran short today," Tsukki replied then disappeared into the bedroom. Yamaguchi followed him in to change out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. While the two changed, Tsukki murmured something.

"What was that, Tsukki? I didn't quite hear you," Yama replied sheepishly.

"I said that I bought a bottle of wine," Tsukki repeated a little louder. "Chess and a movie?"

"Tsukki, we both know we're not going to watch the movie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> ~Kurokocchi


End file.
